The Son of the Sea and the Eye of Horus Meet Again
by PegasusHydra
Summary: After the Son of Sobek, Carter is interested in what caused them to meet. On the other side, Percy is thinking the same thing. Then after few months after that incident, Percy calls Carter for help in the night, just like Carter had imagined. Just what trouble could Percy be in?
1. Chapter 1

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

"I'm telling you, it's the truth!" I said waving my arms like an idiot. [Shut up Sadie, I'm not a real idiot.]

Anyway, I was just telling my annoying sister Sadie, [You are very annoying.] about my meeting with Percy. It was the night and we were in the library (we had to kick poor Cleo out.)

"Yeah," Sadie snickered. "You guys fought a crocodile, he called you a chicken-man, and you guys ate a cheeseburger. What's not to believe? But he does seem to have some sense of common sense."

I glared at her. "What do you mean, common sense?"

"The chicken-man comment," she replied and I groaned.

"It's true! I wrote him the calling hieroglyph on his hand, and he went to... wherever he stays. I don't know, his side. But he's not Egyptian."

"Yeah, tell me something that's actually true. Next thing you're going to tell me is that flying horses are real."

"They are!" I said. "I told you, that _p__etsuchos_ ate their pegasi! And pegasi are like the plural form of pegasus which are flying horses. Like the time I thought I saw a flying horse and you told me I was just hallucinating. Which I wasn't," I sighed. "Either way, the one that made us meet up and put that necklace around Alexander's neck wanted us to be enemies."

By the way, Alexander is the name of Philip's new friend. They were a bit edgy at first, but Philip eventually warmed up to him.

Sadie's expression turned more serious. It's actually surprising that she has a serious expression. [Ow Sadie, that hurt!] "It's not Apophis is it?"

"No, I don't think so," I said. "If he came back from the Duat, the gods would've come back too."

My sister nodded. "Right. I'll believe you for now, but I won't mention it to anybody."

"For _now_?" I asked.

"Yes," she said turning around. "Good night, brother dear."

She left and made me feel clueless about the whole thing. I wondered how Percy was doing on his side. Did he find out anything? I knew I shouldn't be expecting much either. From my short time with him, I found out that he wasn't smart (no offense) in these things.

I walked to my room and plopped into my bed. I decided that I would go try to find out what I can about today's situation tomorrow. I had trouble sleeping that night, and when I finally did, my _ba_ took on a little trip.

I was in the form of the chicken again. [Shut up Sadie. I don't need you rubbing it in.]

I was with Percy who was by a beach. The wind was kind of chilly, even for me though I was a _ba_, but Percy didn't seem bothered at all. His gaze was fixated on a point of the sea while he was muttering to himself.

"Who can it be?" he muttered.

He looked at the palm of his hand where I had written the Eye of Horus. Then he said some names under his breath while counting on his fingers. He growled in frustration and ruffled his hair making it messier.

"Well, guess he might find out," he concluded.

I had the feeling _he_ was me and was kind of annoyed that he just dismissed something so important like that. And he expected _me_ to come up with the answers. I considered telling him that, but he wouldn't hear me anyway.

Percy got up and brushed the sand off his jeans then turned his head in my direction as if he sensed something. I gulped. I didn't need him to see me, especially in my _ba_ form. It would just give him another reason to call me "chicken-man." Then he just shrugged and ran off.

I exhaled. I was just thinking about burying myself in the sand. [No Sadie. I wasn't going to bury myself alive and stay there until I died.]

Then I woke up. The sun was shining through the windows and I quickly got changed. When I went out, the initiates were already finishing breakfast.

"Ah, you finally woke up," Sadie said.

"What time is it right now?" I asked getting some scrambled eggs and a cluster of grapes.

"Around… 8:30?" Walt suggested looking at the clock.

I shrugged. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I thought it was around nine.

"Agh, agh!" Khufu screeched looking up from his Cheerios.

"Oh no, I forgot," Walt said. "That clock is like thirty minutes slower so it should be around nineish."

"Thanks for not waking me up," I grumbled quickly finishing my breakfast.

"We didn't think you'd appreciate it," Julian said glancing at Sadie.

"You were talking in your sleep while your _ba_ was taking a trip," my sister said waving her hands for emphasis.

"Anyway, Sadie, can you take over some of the classes for me?" I asked (though she didn't know much about history kind of things). [Stop punching me Sadie. You know it's true.]

Our eyes met and she understood.

"Sure, why not," she shrugged and I went to the library.

"Hey Cleo," I said.

"Uh, you need the room? I can leave if you want," she said standing up, probably tired of this.

"No, it's okay," I said quickly. I didn't see the harm in having someone else in in the room while looking at stuff.

She sat back down while I proceeded to look at some old scrolls. I looked through the Egyptian ones, but none of them gave a lot of details. Mostly they were about Apophis, but that was impossible, at least for now. The gods couldn't have done it either since they were retreated. And no monsters, at least the ones that I knew of were strong or clever enough to do this. Before I knew it, I started just putting scrolls on the floor or tossing them back, which wasn't really like me, but I was desperate for some information.

"Carter!" Cleo shrieked.

"Sorry!" I said and began putting them back in their shelves.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Cleo asked after all the scrolls were put away.

"No, not really," I said.

"Oh," she said. "Well, if you come here again, don't make a mess next time!"

A few months later, in the dead of the night, I heard Percy's voice calling out. I immediately got up.

_Carter._

A portal opened up in front of me when Sadie burst in my room.

"Carter, what's the problem?" she asked.

Her hair was a mess, but at least she managed to change into her regular clothes.

"Percy's in trouble," I said.

She looked at the portal and nodded. "Let's go."

And we jumped in.

* * *

**Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I didn't read the KC for some time (just because I enjoy PJO and HoO better so don't shoot me). So yeah, I might hae gotten some info wrong since I just got it all from my head.**

**Also, this might not be updated as often until I finish Bianca's New Life, so don't be expecting too much. ^^' Well, actually, it just depends on inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy_

I didn't call Carter on purpose. I mean, well, I needed his help, but it was an accident that I called him when I did.

First, let me explain what got me into this mess.

Annabeth and I were at the bakery buying some bread (duh) and a small cake to celebrate our winter break.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Hmm…?" Annabeth said looking up. "Yeah, should be."

We paid for our stuff and left heading to my mom's apartment. The snow was lightly falling. Annabeth put the bag of bread in her backpack and naturally made me hold the cake.

Of course, my mom could just bake a blue cake, but we agreed that she needed a little break.

"Make sure the cake doesn't get ruined," she reminded me.

"I know," I muttered.

We were half way there when trouble started.

There was the Nemean lion again roaring, breaking down buildings, and generally causing major chaos.

"Not again!" I moaned.

I was pretty sure the lion wouldn't give me time to run over and buy some space food to chuck in its mouth.

"Let's lead it away," Annabeth suggested. "It's skin is like iron so maybe we can't kill it easily, but maybe we can lead it away."

I grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

I uncapped Riptide and hurled it at the lion. It didn't do any damage, but it did get its attention. Unfortunately, it just bashed its head on a building and ran off causing more trouble.

"Guess that didn't work," Annabeth muttered.

I could tell from her expression that she was making a plan.

"Let's just try to delay it," I said and dragged Annabeth along.

So obviously, because of my luck, that was the wrong move.

When we got there, the lion was gone.

"Hey," Annabeth said. "Where's the monster?"

"I-It's not here," I said. "But how?"

"It must've been an illusion," Annabeth said indignantly. "When we were running here, I saw the damage fading away."

_Good job, daughter of Athena,_ a voice said echoing off the walls of the buildings.

A wall appeared behind them preventing them from escape.

_But of course, you are too late!_ It said in a sing-song voice.

"Let us go, we won't cooperate!" I yelled.

_Oh, I'll let you go if… _The voice paused (for a very long time, I might add) as if they wanted to give a more dramatic effect, which failed because of Annabeth who said "Just get on with it, old man."

I smirked. I had to give credit to her comment. I've never thought about it much before, but the gods were centuries old, including other deities and monsters even though some of them seemed young.

_As you wish Annabeth Chase,_ the voice said its tone rising. _I just want Pandora's _pithos_._

"So you can open the jar to release Hope?" I asked.

_You do not need to know that._

"We don't have it," Annabeth said. She looked at me and I knew what she was thinking about. I had given the _pithos_ to Hestia as an offering.

_Well, if you don't have it, I don't need you interfering with my plans,_ it said. _Have a good time in my cell demigods._

The floor below us emptied out into a pit and we started to fall. Annabeth grabbed my hand as we fell.

Then a few seconds later, we were in a small cell (that was sadly coated in snow).

"Cake," Annabeth told me.

"How could you think about _that_ right now?" I said. I looked at the cake box. The cake was a bit ruined (or smashed up), but it wasn't that bad. I relayed this information to Annabeth.

"Let's just hope we can get out of here and eat the cake with Sally," she said.

She gripped the bars of the cells.

"Hey Percy, there's other cells here," she said. "And they're all empty. We might be the first ones in here after some time."

"How much do you exactly mean by "some time?"

Annabeth observed the other cells more. "A few years, maybe a decade at most."

"Is this indoors or outdoors?" I asked. "I'm freezing and I left my coat at school."

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed. "It's indoors, but the roof got torn off."

"Great," I muttered. "We're in a cell that's indoors with the temperatures of outside."

"At least we're together," Annabeth said.

I nodded. "Hey, but why did that person want Pandora's _pithos_? We didn't even talk much about that. And I thought only Elpis was inside."

Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe they want it for some other purpose. Well, maybe they would want to release Hope, but I don't think that's the main reason."

I stood up and inspected the cage. There wasn't a lock or anything.

"How did we get in?" I thought aloud.

I tried pushing and pulling it, but of course it didn't even budge. I uncapped Riptide and swung at the bars. It made a pleasant clanging sound, but our situation wasn't getting more pleasant.

"Wait," Annabeth said. "Do that again."

"What? Swing my sword again?"

She nodded and I did as she told.

"These bars aren't made out of regular mortal materials," Annabeth said. "That sound only comes when Celestial bronze bangs against one another."

"How exactly do you know this?" I asked.

"From the Hephaestus campers. Leo did a demo about it too," she said.

"It still doesn't seem like we're going to be getting out soon."

Annabeth nodded. "Let's just get this place cleaned up as much as we can."

So we had to clear the few inches of snow (and some weren't even snow) with our bare hands. Below the snow were stones which didn't provide as good seats or pillows.

I dug in my backpack (which I wish I could've dropped back at home) looking for something that could _actually_ help.

So far I found a Ziploc bag of ambrosia for emergencies (which wouldn't help us break the bars), some drachmas (we couldn't make a rainbow for an Iris-message), and my school supplies and homework (which I definitely didn't want to work on).

Meanwhile, Annabeth had a blanket, some demigodly stuff like me, and the bag of bread (which she kept in her bag).

So now, after a few days, or so it seemed, we were still here in the cell with a piece of bread and water for our meal once a day (they still didn't know about our own stash of cake and bread which we hid under a loose stone).

Then one day, I had a dream about Carter, the chicken-man who made me into a unicorn. I had already told Annabeth about the crocodile, but we just had a good laugh over it. We knew it was serious, but Annabeth already did some research beforehand so we would know what troubles might come next and she didn't know what possibly could've done that.

Anyway, I saw Carter in a library, I guess, looking at scrolls and tossing them over his shoulder. I heard him mutter "Not that, not that either, already mentioned that…" He kept messing up the scrolls until someone scolded him and told him to put it back.

Then the dream faded and I had a dreamless sleep after that.

* * *

**To be honest, wasn't planning on uploading a chapter so soon. I was going towork on my other story, but I had no inspiration so I just worked on this. I hope this is okay. ^^'**

**I never thought people would like this so much. Anyway, so thank you to all of those who have read and enjoyed this. :) Just saying, I'm going to assume that the Son of Sobek (it was pretty good :D) happened after the HoH. So yeah, Leo is mentioned.**

**Also, should I have Sadie's and Annabeth's PoV too?**


	3. Chapter 3

C

A

R

T

E

R

We reappeared in the air above a cell with bars on top. Of course, we fell like a rock.

"Are we going to crash?" Sadie screamed. [Yes you did scream Sadie. Don't deny it.]

"Dunno," I yelled back.

Inside, I spotted two figures, but it was too dark to make out the details. I was the unlucky one.

We passed through the bars, no problem, but we were heading straight for those two people.

Sadie fell on someone, who later I recognized as Percy. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the other person had good reflexes and dodged my falling body in the tight cell.

There was an "Oomph," as Percy (apparently, he was asleep) woke up when Sadie fell on him, while there was a loud "Ow!" from me when I hit my head on the stone floor (naturally, it just had to be made of stone).

From the dim light I could, the other person was a girl, maybe about seventeen. She had a dagger in her hand that emitted faint light like Percy's. From that light, I saw that she had blond hair and grey eyes.

"Well, that hurt," Percy groaned.

"Sorry," I said. "That meteor was my sister Sadie."

Of course, I got punched for that.

When Percy got into being more awake, he seemed surprised to see me. "Why are you here?" he demanded. "I didn't call you!"

"Yes you did Seaweed Brain," the blond girl said. "You were talking in your sleep again."

"Oh…" he blushed.

"No wonder you didn't see us coming," Sadie commented.

"At least you got to land on something. I landed on a rock," I grumbled. [It's not funny Sadie.]

There was a sound of a door creaking open and Percy hissed "Hide!"

I quickly did an invisibility spell that I have hopefully mastered.

"Good job Carter," Sadie whispered. "Make sure this one works."

There was the sound of footsteps as the girl shoved the blankets at Percy and whispered something and Percy pretended to be asleep.

"What are you doing girl?" the person demanded.

"Keeping watch just in case you guys do something," she said simply.

"Who are they?" Sadie asked.

"Don't know."

I must've gotten excited because the spell started sparking.

The person chuckled. "Anyway, here's your meal for the day." He gave them a plate with bread that looked as hard as rock and two glasses of water.

"What a horrible meal," I muttered.

"Why so early today?" she asked.

The person didn't reply and just left. The girl reached for the bread as if she wanted to throw it at them.

As soon as the person left, Percy threw off the blankets and the spell wore off.

Naturally, the first thing that Sadie said was, "Who are you exactly?"

"That's Percy," I said motioning to him. He had a very messy bedhead.

Percy and the blond exchanged glances and had a silent conversation. "I'm Annabeth," she said simply.

I stared at Percy. "Didn't you say I sounded like Annabeth when I explained the _petsuchos?_"

Annabeth gave him a critical look.

I nudged Sadie urging her to introduce herself, but Annabeth interrupted. "I take it your Sadie, Carter's sister? Carter mentioned you as the meteor that hit Percy."

[Ow, Sadie! Okay, you aren't _physically_ a meteor, but the impact might have been equal to one.]

"Is this even edible?" Percy asked moving on to other matters.

"Hm…? Don't think so," Annabeth said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's literally rock with a thin layer of bread on the outside," she said.

"Let me see," Sadie and took the bread from me. As you can see, there is a side of her that's selfish. [Don't deny it Sadie.]

It turned out that Annabeth was right. There was a rock that Percy took and placed on the floor like a daily habit.

"How long were you guys here?" I asked.

Percy counted the rocks. "About six days?"

"Six days, one hour, and… about thirty-eight minutes," Annabeth said.

"And you eat these?" Sadie asked.

"No, we eat these," Annabeth said and took a bag of bread out of a loose stone.

There were variety of breads in there, but they hardly looked like they were eaten. She put it back under the stone.

"We need a way to get out of here," Percy said.

"Simple," Sadie said. She opened her mouth to say a spell, but Percy said "I wouldn't do that!" It was too late. She already said "_Ha-di!_"

The hieroglyphic appeared, but cracked against the bars.

"Special metal," Percy said. "Not even my sword or Annabeth's knife can break through it. And there's no lock."

For proof, Percy got his sword out from nowhere and slashed at the bars. The sword just clanged off.

"Magic won't work either…" I muttered.

I got skeptical looks from Percy and Annabeth which I tried to ignore.

"You have any ideas?" Sadie asked.

"I was just about to ask that," I muttered.

"Do you think this could be melted by fire?" Annabeth asked. "In Ca—I mean, our side, they forged weapons with it."

"If only Leo were here," Percy muttered.

"Wait," Sadie said.

She reached into the Duat and took out her scroll and papyrus.

"What was the hieroglyph for fire again?" she asked. Of course she wouldn't know. [Sadie… You can't change what is true unless you actually try to _learn_.] She didn't even wait for an answer and just wrote down _Fire_ in English.

A blast of fire appeared and Sadie directed to the bars. The bars became glowing hot, but I didn't see how we could take the plan much further.

"Percy…" Annabeth murmured. "Water."

She took out a water bottle and uncapped it. Percy nodded as if he understood and pointed at the water bottle. It exploded getting everyone wet (besides him for some reason), but most of the water splashed on to the hot metal. Percy quickly slashed at it with his sword and the bars broke like glass.

"So even Celestial bronze can be broken like this," he said.

"Um… So the way is open, maybe we should get out?" I said.

"In a moment," Annabeth said. She lifted the loose stone. "Take the cake Percy, I'll take the bread."

"Wait… You had cake there too?" Sadie said her mouth open.

"We were going to eat it with my mom when we got home, but we couldn't because of all this," Percy said.

We got out of the cell and flung open the door. Behind the door was a dark hallway with many twists and turns. Oh, and also many rooms.

"Okay, we got out of the cell…" I said. "But which is the way out?"

"We don't know," Percy said. "We just appeared in the cage. Literally."

"So you're saying…" Sadie started.

"Yes… we're lost," Annabeth finished.

* * *

**Oof. I have a feeling some characters might've been a bit OOC in this chapter. DX So sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Percy_

"Um… It's okay," I said. "We'll just uh-follow out instincts!"

"My instincts are telling me that you're being a Seaweed Brain again," Annabeth said.

"Fine then," I said. "I'll lead. Unless you have any complaints?"

"Uh, yeah," Carter said. "Are you sure you're going to be leading us in the right way?"

"Nope!" I grinned.

"We shouldn't have followed that monster," Annabeth groaned. She looked around nervously. "This reminds me of the labyrinth."

I opened the nearest door and peeked in. It seemed to be leading outside with bunch of dead trees. Real happy. "Does this count as an exit?"

Sadie peeked in. "Unless you want to go out there, no."

I shut the door and sighed.

"The exit shouldn't be this near the cells," Annabeth said. "They're probably a bit farther from the cells. If the people who built this were smart."

"Let's say that they were," Carter said. "Which way do you want to go? I say this way."

Carter and I both pointed at opposite directions. Sadie just stared at us not knowing what to do.

We started debating (a very mild word for what actually happened) about which way to go when Annabeth sushed us. "I hear voices," she whispered.

We quieted down and Annabeth was right: we did hear voices… and footsteps. "What do we do?" Sadie asked.

"Get inside a room and wait for them to pass. Then if we follow them when they go back, we might be able to find the exit," Annabeth whispered. "I'll go follow them."

"Won't they see you?" Carter asked.

Annabeth smirked. "No they won't."

She brought out her invisibility cap (which was luckily working now) and turned invisible.

"Come on!" I hissed.

I pushed them in a random room (not the one with the dead trees) and I was about to go in too when Annabeth whispered "Hansel and Gretel."

She gave me a light kiss on the cheek and slammed the door on my face. Literally. Great thing a girlfriend could do.

"Ow!" I groaned. Then I said, "What the heck does that mean?"

"What the heck does _what_ mean?" Carter's voice said from somewhere.

I took my first look at the room and saw that it was dark, only lighted with Greek fire torches. Basically like the Hades cabin. Would Nico like it here? I shook the thought away.

"Annabeth whispered to me 'Hansel and Gretel' right before she slammed the door in my face."

"Isn't Hansel and Gretel the story where they nearly get eaten by that witch?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, to put it simply," Carter said.

"I wonder how long it's going to take Annabeth," I said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Is that her?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Should we open it?"

"You going to open the door Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth's voice said.

Carter nodded.

Something didn't feel right, but I opened the door… but Annabeth wasn't there. Instead, I was face to face with a cyclops.

"You finally opened the door," the cyclops said in Annabeth's voice.

"What is that thing with one eye? It's a sorry excuse for an eye." Sadie said, obviously disgusted.

I didn't blame her. My brother Tyson was a cyclops, but this cyclops was even bigger and smelled worse too. I brought out Riptide and Carter asked, "What's a pen going to do?"

Of course, that was before I uncapped it.

"Just give us Pandora's _pithos_ and we'll let you and your friends free," the cyclops said in his regular deep voice. "You want your girlfriend to be free don't you?"

I froze. They caught Annabeth? Annabeth wasn't the type to be easily captured.

"I'll just kill you first," I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

I saw Carter pull out his curved sword, a _khopesh_, I think it was and came beside me. I slashed at the cyclops, but he was pretty quick. It dodged by sword and Carter's swing missed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sadie holding a staff like a long ruler. The cyclops roared and tried to pound me, but I ducked under it and came up kneeling.

"Move back," Carter told me.

I did and not a moment too soon. Sadie's staff had disappeared and a lion took its place and jumped on the cyclops, but just swatted it away. It crashed against the wall as the bricks fell on it. I had bad experiences with lions, but it was still sad to see. There was a poof and the lion turned back into Sadie's staff which was broken in half.

Sadie stomped her foot. "How many staffs am I going to break?!"

The cyclops chuckled. "You don't have a weapon now do you?"

The cyclops changed its target to Sadie and charged.

"Sadie, run!" Carter yelled.

"I know! I'm not stupid!" Sadie said and moved out of the way in the last minute.

The cyclops crashed his head into the wall causing bricks to fall on his head. It looked more like he was burying his head in the wall. I threw my sword and it impaled itself in the cyclops's back.

"Oh, you will be killed painfully!" the cyclops wailed trying to get his head out.

I looked at the torches of Greek fire. Hmm… It would set the whole room on fire, maybe the whole building, but it was worth it.

"Get out," I said to Carter and Sadie.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Carter asked.

I grabbed a torch from the wall. "You'll see."

His eyes widened. "You're not going to set the whole place on—"

I raised my eyebrows. "Fire? Yeah, I am. Or at least this room. The place probably has some magic around it."

We left the room and I grabbed the door handle. I thrust the Greek fire in the floor of the room and quickly shut the door.

"You sure that's going to kill the cyclops?" Carter asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Now how do we find—"

"Look, bread crumbs," Sadie said pointing at the floor.

I looked at the floor and saw that she was right. There were bread crumbs leading a path. "Annabeth said 'Hansel and Gretel,'" I said. "They left a trail of bread crumbs. Annabeth made this trail. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**I hope you guyslike this chapter. It wasn't the best chapter, but I hope it's okay. .**


	5. Chapter 5

C

A

R

T

E

R

Percy quickly ran along the bread crumb trail leaving us no choice but to follow (well, we _had_ to follow anyway to get out). We went in doors, ran through halls, and climbed the ceiling (yes, we had to do that once). There were some traps (like a swinging ax), but Percy got through them with no problem leaving us behind by several feet. Plus he was carrying a box of cake.

"Hey Percy!" I called. "Wait for us!"

He looked behind him as if just noticing how far away we were. "Hurry up," he said impatiently but waited anyway.

Percy had already activated all the traps so we wouldn't have to get surprised, but it was pretty hard getting past them.

"How did he get past this so easily?" Sadie grumbled as she almost fell into a pit with spikes. [Sadie, are you still in denial? You really did _almost_ fall in the pit if it weren't for me pulling you up.]

I silently agreed with her. We made it past in about ten minutes which I thought was pretty fast, but for Percy, it seemed like an hour.

"I'm ADHD, man," he said and followed the bread crumbs again.

Then there was a problem. The bread led through two passages. One of them led to a door while the other just led straight through a hallway. But in front of the door was…

"Annabeth's dagger," Percy said picking it up. He put in in the top of his backpack then zipped it. "I'm going this way," he said.

"But that's more likely the exit!" I protested.

Percy shook his head. "I don't care if the world is ending. I won't leave anyone behind, especially her."

He swung the door open as we all rushed in. The walls were covered by huge monitors like in movies and controls. In the corner were some cages and buckets of water, and in the middle at the controls were Annabeth and a woman who had a knife at Annabeth's neck.

"I'll do it so get rid of the knife. I'm half done with it anyway you old hag." Annabeth yelled. When the woman didn't move it, she pushed it away with her hands and kicked the woman (which didn't work very well because of shackles that chained her to the floor). She looked back and saw them. "Percy, why did you come?" She groaned.

"What's going on?" Percy asked looking around wildly. He looked at the woman. "You!" he yelled. "I thought you were still running that spa!"

The woman turned around and I got my first look at her. She was wearing a black dress and I guess you could say her face was pretty, but it looked a bit menacing too.

"Oh, you again," the woman sneered at Percy. "And the spa… Well, we had to rebuild it because _you_ let out those silly pirates who destroyed the spa! And I was specially paid to come here to well, do this." She waved her hand around the room.

"Who is she?" I whispered to Percy.

"Circe," he whispered back.

"Oh, and I sense some magic from you two," Circe said. "Egyptian is it?"

"H-How do you know?" I stuttered. [Go ahead Sadie, laugh at me for stuttering.]

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Sadie hissed and kicked me which especially hurt because of her new combat boots.

Circe came toward them and Percy used this moment to take out Annabeth's dagger from his backpack. "Annabeth, catch!" he yelled.

One thing: do not do that at home. You could seriously injure someone. But the bad thing was, the woman, Circe put out her hand and the dagger fell into it.

She laughed. "You seriously thought that I was going to let that get past me?"

"No," Percy said. "But this might."

He put down the cake and pointed at the water and directed to Circe's face where it splashed all over her, blinding her for a second.

"That's not a very nice thing to do to a lady," Sadie said.

"She's not a lady!" Percy said. "She's an evil sorceress that turns males into guinea pigs!"

He snatched the dagger out of Circe's hands and ran over to Annabeth.

"I just hope she doesn't turn _me _into a guinea pig," I muttered. [That _won't_ be amazing. It will be horrifying!"

"Be careful Carter!" Percy yelled. "Don't listen to whatever Circe says if you want to remain human!" He went back to removing the shackles.

I definitely wanted to remain human so I decided to follow Percy's instructions.

"You ruin the fun for everything," Circe sighed. "It's you _males_ that ruined everything."

"Which is why you turn them into guinea pigs," my sister said ridiculously.

"Yes, I'm glad you understand," the sorceress said. "Actually, I used to turn them into real pigs, but they're so bothersome. And speaking of bothersome males…" She flicked her hand and Percy froze.

"Oh please," Annabeth muttered. She took her dagger and started to undo the shackles.

"And you girl," Circe snapped. "I can still turn you into a shrew you know."

"Then I'll destroy this!" Annabeth said and pressed some buttons. The data on the screens began disappearing and the whole screens shut down. After a few more random buttons, the shackles came off.

"Carter," Sadie said. "Get your _knopesh_."

I stared at her. "I can't just _kill_ her!"

"Oh, then it's up to me isn't it, brother dear?" Sadie took out a piece of twine and yelled "_Tas!_"

The twine wrapped itself around Circe's waist, trapping her arms too.

"Let's go guys!" Sadie said.

Percy and Annabeth came running.

"Wait," Percy said. He pointed at the water buckets and all the water made a tiny (but fast) waterfall which was pouring on Circe.

"Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, completely," Percy said.

"I will kill you Perseus Jackson! Just you wait!" Circe said cursing.

"I thought your name was Percy," I said.

"It is. I don't like being called by my full name," he said. "Let's get out of here."

"You won't until I get my revenge on one of you!" Circe said. She blindly cast a spell and some smoke curled around me.

"Wh-what's happening?" I said.

"Get out Carter!" Percy yelled as the smoke was getting thicker.

We just barely got out of the room with the smoke still curling around me. There was a small _poof!_ and I closed my eyes.

"Wait, where's Carter?" Sadie asked. Her voice sounded way louder than usual. [Yes, your voice is really loud Sadie.]

"Down there," Annabeth said, her voice also louder.

Right in front of me was a big pile of clothes—my clothes. What the heck?

"Percy, get his clothes," Annabeth said. "And Sadie, get your brother. We'll have to turn him back human somehow."

What? I tried to talk, but the only thing that came out was _reet, reet, reet!_

I felt someone's hands picking me up. "You're saying that this guinea pig is my _brother_?!" Sadie said.

"Sadly, yes," Percy said. "I've been in that situation before too."

Everything was so huge… Either they grew in size or… they were telling the truth about me being a guinea pig.

* * *

**I didn't get as mch reviews as I wanted, but oh well. XP**

**I swear my chapters are getting worse and worse. T_T I'll try to make the next chapter better though.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Percy_

Sadie was panicking about how her brother turned into a guinea pig (not a fun thing) and how he's going to turn back.

"He even once got turned into a lizard," she added on. "I changed him back by thinking of his human form, but it won't work this time."

"Maybe Egyptian magic is different from ours?" I suggested. "Though we barely have any magic."

"Ah, don't worry Sadie. After this, you'll find this situation comical," Annabeth said reassuringly. "I was terrified when Percy turned into a guinea pig, but now I laugh at it every now and then."

"Hey!" I complained.

"Come on, let's keep on following the trail."

"So Ammabeth," Sadie inquired. "What were you doing for Circe anyway?"

"Well, Circe told me you guys were captured, which I knew wasn't true, and told me that she would let them free if I did her a favor. So without her watching me, I dropped some more bread crumbs and then inside, she disarmed me and put those shackles around me, just because she hates me for not joining her staff and stuch" she said.

"And… did you find out anything?" I asked. "I saw a diagram of a jar there."

"Like those jelly jars?" Sadie asked.

"No, like… a different kind," I said not eager to show that we're Greek. I mean, Circe let out that they were Egyptian, and I think I gave them enough clues (not on purpose of course) to find out that we're Greek.

"Ah, yeah. I found out what they were up to," Annabeth said.

"What?" Sadie and I said at the same time.

"Calm down you two," Annnabeth laughed. She opened a door for us along the trail and we kept going.

"How far is the exit?" I moaned.

"Not far if you sprint the whole way," was Annabeth's reply.

"We'll walk," Sadie said quickly, and I agreed.

"So anyway," Annabeth said. "You know how when Pandora's _pithos_ was opened, it let out a bunch of horrible things upon the mortals?"

"Uh-huh," I said.

"Well, they want to make another Pandora's _pithos_, I guess you can say, but this one will be made differently so it will only affect the gods."

"Then why did they want the original in in the first place then?" I asked.

"I have no idea where this is leading to," Sadie muttered.

"They wanted the original so that they could copy it and change some measurements, materials, and some other stuff. Oh, and they also want to release Hope to, just like we thought. But anyway, they know that we had the original for a while, or _you_ had it, so they wanted to make a draft of it from memory. But luckily, I erased it."

"I'm lost, but it sounds pretty impressive," Sadie said turning right. "How do we turn my brother back into a human again?"

"Well, last time, we ate vitamins," Percy said.

"Vitamins?" Sadie asked skeptically.

"From a god," Annabeth replied. She took out Daedalus's laptop. "We might be able to order it from the catalog…"

We stopped and watched as she did a search. Amazingly, they had Internet access. I guess monsters liked going on Internet too. _But to do what?_ I thought. _Online dating?_ I hope not. That's just… wrong.

Annabeth went on to the Olympus Online Catalog (OOC) and searched up "vitamins."

There were many vitamins like "turn into a hairy monster" (according to Sadie, Carter was already a hairy monster as of now), "turn into a nerd" (Sadie said that her brother was _also_ a nerd), and bunch of other stuff.

"Try Hermes's vitamins," I suggested.

Annabeth typed it in. "There it is," she said pointing.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"20 drachmas plus shipping and handling," Annabeth said.

I groaned.

"Unless you want to meet Hermes and buy it from him in person. Then it's 8 drachmas," Annabeth said.

"What the heck are drachmas?" Sadie asked.

Carter must've wanted to say something because he said _reet! reet! reet! _

"It's out type of currency," Annabeth said closing her laptop. "Percy, you still have the cake?"

"Yes," I said and we followed the bread crumb trail again.

"Can we run?" Sadie asked. "At least, for a little while?"

"Sure!"Annabeth said and left us in her dust—figuratively saying.

"Wow, she's fast," Sadie said.

"I think she got faster from last time," I said.

We had to sprint to catch up with her, and by then, she seemed to be jogging leisurely.

"I thought you guys weren't going to come!" she laughed.

"Not our fault you're so fast," Sadie mumbled.

Annabeth shrugged. "It's part of our daily training. Which Percy is horrible at. He's slower than a tree!"

I felt my face turn red. "I got faster!"

Carter was starting to reet again so Sadie told him to shut up.

I laughed. "That's not nice."

"That's what little sisters are supposed to do," Sadie said.

We ran in silence for a while until we finally saw light.

"We're out!" I cheered.

It was a bit cold, but I didn't care.

"How did you come here and back so quickly?" Sadie asked.

"I just did," Annabeth grinned.

"Where are we?" I asked. "I mean, yeah, we got out, but like where are we literally? Like are we still in New York?"

"_Reet! Reet!_" Carter squeaked.

"Wait, you said that Hermes sells it for cheaper prices right?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I think I heard that name before…" she mused. "I think Ja-hooty mentioned him."

"Ja-hooty? Isn't it Djehuti?" Annabeth said.

"Thoth," she said.

"Oh…" I said. I glanced at Annabeth. "Who is he?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Egyptian god of wisdom I believe. Greeks called him Thoth, in Egyptian, Djehuti I think."

It was already enough to memorize all the Greek gods (and the Roman ones too, nevertheless), but adding another set of brand new gods was just too much.

"Yeah," Sadie said. "He just got kind of mad because they renamed his sacred city as Hermopolis because they confused him with Hermes."

"And you think he can track down Hermes?" I asked.

Sadie shrugged.

"Or we can call him," Annabeth said.

"But phones and—" I started, but Annabeth interrupted me.

"It'll be a short call," she said. "And you can talk to him."

She tossed me her phone. I stared at her. Was she still mad at Hermes about Luke? It still confused me.

"What's his number?" I asked.

She recited it for me and I pressed call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello? Is that you Percy?" Hermes's voice said on the other side.

_"Yeah, don't say hi to us, we're just snakes," _George hissed.

_"Sush George! He's already risking his life to use a phone!"_ Martha said.

"Hey George, hey Martha. And yeah, it's Percy."

"How can I help you?"

"Can we buy your vitamins? Like the ones you gave us on our quest?" I asked.

_"You mean the vitamins that was inside George's mouth," _Martha said.

Hermes sighed. "Can't you order it online? I'm really busy here."

_"There was a discount if they bought it from you in person,"_ George reminded him.

"Oh all right. I'll find you. Somewhere on Earth I imagine? Okay. No need to send me your address."

He hung up and I gave Annabeth her phone back. "Good news, he's coming. Hopefully with the vitamins."

"Yeah. _Hopefully,_" she grumbled and put her phone back in her pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

C

A

R

T

E

R

Being turned into a guinea pig didn't feel good. I've been forced to turn into a lizard, but this was worse. My arms and legs were stubby and my body felt… hairy. [Stop laughing Sadie, it's not a pleasant situation to be in.]

"_Reeeet!_" I squealed.

"Shut up Carter," Sadie said.

"How long will it take for Hermes to arrive, do you think?" Percy asked.

"I really don't care about Hermes at this point," Annabeth said. "You have the drachmas right?"

"Um…" Percy started. "Would you get mad if I said no?"

She sighed and opened her backpack. She took out a pouch of golden coins the size of Girl Scout cookies. "Here. You owe me," she tossed the pouch to Percy.

I started squealing up a storm again. Then there was a bright flash and a man appeared. The man was wearing a jogging outfit with wings on his Reeboks.

"Ah, hello Percy," the man said. "So you're with the girl too."

"I have a name you know," Annabeth said crossing her arms.

They had a brief stare-off until Percy cleared his throat.

"Uh, Hermes, we're really in need of the vitamins now," he said.

Hermes sighed. "Oh all right!" he glanced at me and Sadie. "Oh, the boy ran into Circe I suppose!"

I started squealing again.

"Shut up Carter," Sadie said again. I dug my claws into her shoulder. "Ow!"

"So how much is it?" Percy asked.

"That'll be 8 drachmas please," the god said.

Percy counted eight drachmas and gave it to Hermes who gave him the vitamins. "Hey, where's George and Martha?"

"Oh, they're on vacation," Hermes said. "Bye Percy. Oh, and you two Egyptians, tell Ja-hooty that I said hi."

He jogged off and disappeared into the distance.

"Looks like Ja-hooty's popular," Sadie said stifling a laugh.

"What flavor do you think Carter will like?" Percy asked. "There's lemon, grape, and cherry."

I squealed. What was up with the sudden relaxation after getting the vitamins?

There was a vibration from Annabeth's phone and she opened her laptop again.

"I think he'll hate grape the most," Sadie said.

"_Reeeeet! Reeeet!_" I squealed. Sadie knew me so well. Too well.

Sadie took out a vitamin the shape of a hydra. "Open wide brother dear."

She stuffed it in my mouth and I felt myself getting bigger and bigger until I was back human again. Luckily, I had my clothes on too. [No Sadie, it'll be horrifying if I didn't have my clothes on.]

"Hey, glad you're human again!" Percy said.

"You're Greek aren't you?" I asked.

Percy looked surprised. "Yeah."

I was kind of annoyed that he didn't tell me, but then again, we didn't tell him we were Egyptian either.

"Hey, someone stole the jar from Olympus!" Annabeth said.

"What? Who?" Percy asked.

"Hestia claimed that the jar was missing just a few minutes ago."

"Is it possible to steal an offering?" Percy wondered.

"Then should we go back inside?" I asked.

"You crazy?" Sadie asked punching me.

"I don't know, but I imagine we'll have to," Percy said.

"But they plan on causing sickness among the gods," Annabeth said. "Does that count for the other too?"

"But our gods withdrew themselves from the world," I said.

Percy shrugged. "Our gods are several feet above the Empire State Building. And I think the diseases can spread almost anywhere."

"We'll probably end up here anyway," I said nudging Sadie.

"But we could bring some initiates then!" she protested.

I glanced at Percy and Annabeth. "What about you two?"

"It's best for us to be in smaller groups, so we probably won't be able bring more of us along," Annabeth said. "We usually have three demigods in quests."

"The smaller, the better," Percy added. "Plus, uh, I attract a lot of monsters."

Annabeth entered a command and the laptop turned into the size of a pack of chewing gum. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, but it's best to have all the help we can get."

"Okay," I said. "I'm in."

"Sure, but what are we going to do once we get inside?" Sadie asked.

"We could split up," Annabeth suggested. She ripped out a piece of notebook paper and started drawing. "So this is the entrance where we are. We could split up. One group searches the left while the other searches the right. Then we could meet up by the back door over here." She drew a circle.

"There's a back exit?" I asked.

"Well, it's not much of an exit," she shrugged. "It's the cell we were in."

"So how the heck is that an exit?" Sadie demanded.

"The roof is open. We could _use_ it as an exit," she said.

"How, by climbing out?" I said.

"I could call some pegasi," Percy suggested. "Let's have some food too, before we go in."

So Annabeth took out the bag of bread and we shared. "We could either with Egyptians and Greeks, or we could go mixed," I said.

"I'd prefer going with Annabeth," Percy said holding her hand.

"But it might be better if we go mixed so that we could cover for each other," I said.

"But then again, we've worked with each other for years, so we can have better progress if we work us together and you two together," Annabeth said.

"Did she just outsmart you?" my sister smirked.

"As expected from my Wise Girl," Percy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I mean, I understand where you're coming from," Annabeth said, "but I think it'll work out either way."

"I don't mind who my partner is," I said.

"If you go with Percy, you guys will be strong, if you go with Sadie, you two know each other well," Annabeth reasoned.

"And if he goes with you, you two are pretty smart," Sadie said.

She shrugged.

"If you're trying to avoid being with him, I don't blame you," Sadie said. [What do you mean, I'm annoying? I'll get you for that. Someday.]

"Maybe you should go with Carter then," Percy said. "You might be able to figure out more things and stuff."

"Sure," Annabeth said. She dusted off her jeans. "Let's go."

* * *

**I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys. Sorry if some of you wanted Percabeth to go together.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted in the last chapter, not sure if that was because you guys thought it was good or bad. XP If it's bad, I want to know what's bad about it, and if it's good, I want to know that too. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Percy_

As soon as we went in, the alarms sounded beeping. _"Intruder alert, intruder alert!"_

"Did you think that this would happen?" I asked.

"No, surprisingly I didn't!" Annabeth said. "Anyway, good luck!"

She and Carter ran to the right, while Sadie and I ran to the left. Monsters of all kinds poured out with weapons (some with pillows) and looked around disoriented.

"So what now? Sadie asked. "Get chased around by monsters with pillows and sleep?"

"No, we're going to check out every single room in here," I said. "That might include getting lost."

I opened the first door on the right which had a bunch of beds with some monsters even sleeping on them. Monsters sleeping on beds were just too weird to think about and see. I quickly shut the door hoping that I didn't wake any of the monsters.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Sadie asked opening the doors on the left.

"Information," I said, "or better, Pandora's _pithos._"

"And how does it look like?" she asked as we turned on a corner.

"It's basically just a black and white jar," I said a bit annoyed. "Do you usually ask this much questions?"

"Depends, but I think usually more," she admitted.

The ground started to rumble and I heard bunch of monsters yelling and bellowing.

"Keep on checking the rooms," I said, "I'll distract the monsters."

I ran out and uncapped Riptide.

A Laistrygonian grinned. "Breakfast," he said. "Son of Poseidon for breakfast!"

The monsters cheered. I didn't see how I would to feed all of them, if they did kill me (I hope they didn't).

"Try to get me first," I said.

I jumped on the giant's head as he tried scratching me out. I jumped again into the group of monsters.

"Where is he?" one asked.

"Right there!"

"Where?"

"There, by your foot!"

"No, he's somewhere else!"

I squirmed out as the monsters all got tangled up trying to get me.

"Ah, there he is!" a harpy shrieked.

"Now you know, once you're knotted up," I said brushing my hands. I picked up Riptide and slashed through the monsters that weren't knotted up.

"Sadie, how is it?" I asked.

"Nothing unusual," she said. "Some exits to outside, but nothing much. There was a control room though, and I found a map."

She handed me the map which I could hardly make sense of. As far as I could tell, it only had one floor, but it was huge.

"Why don't we try the treasury?" I suggested. "It should be the third room on the left if we go here…"

I tried to follow the map and I guess I must've done something right because we saw a room with the word _Treasury_ written on it with messy handwriting (obviously by a monster).

"Is it a trap?" Sadie asked.

"Maybe," I said and opened the door.

"Sush, I hear them coming!" a familiar voice whispered—a telkhine.

"They're already here!" another hissed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Attack!"

"Whoa," I said and got out Riptide.

"Son of Poseidon! I smell the sea in his blood!" a telkhine sneered.

"I hope you have a weapon," I said.

I charged. Riptide sliced through a telkhine and is dissolved into golden dust. Sadie murmured a spell and a hieroglyph appeared. Something hit a telkhine and brought it right to me. I stabbed it.

"There's nothing here," I said.

Well, there was some moldy food, some bent weapons, and other grisly possessions, but I didn't want to know about them. They didn't seem to be like anything to be treasured in my opinion.

"Then let's try somewhere else," Sadie said snatching the map.

I followed her through some twists and turns.

"According to this, it's the information room," she said. "All the other juicy stuff are on the other side."

"Sure," I muttered. I swung open the door.

There were a bunch of screens like the room we saw Circe in, but in a white seat was a professor in a white lab coat.

"Interesting…" he muttered. "Greek technology."

Sadie choked. "Ja-hooty? Aren't you like supposed to be in the Duat?"

The professor turned around lazily. "Oh it's you again. And yes, I am. This is just a holographic image. Where's your brother?"

"On the other side," she said. "Hermes said to tell you hi."

"Oh, Hermes," Ja-hooty said. "What a bore. So annoying."

"Your name is Ja-hooty?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh no. My name is Thoth. Or Djehuti," he said.

I frowned. "Exactly. Ja-hooty."

Thoth sighed and rolled his eyes. "Forget it. I'm just here to tell you that the jar? Yeah. It's in the main office."

"There is no main office," I said looking at the map.

"Oh, it's hidden somewhere around here," he said circling the middle hallway in red.

"Thanks," Sadie said not very thankfully. I wondered if that's how I sounded when _I_ talked to the gods. Probably, yes.

"You'd better hurry if you want to catch up with your friends," he said and waved us off.

"Thanks," I said and left.

"So we turn here," Sadie said. "And here. Go in here. And—"

We bumped into somebody.

"Watch where you're going Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I looked at the floor and saw a tiny wax dog. "What's that for?"

"It's for sensing traps apparently, according to him," she said jerking her head.

"Which explains why it is so misshapen," Sadie said and I silently agreed thinking about the hippopotamus carving he had made.

"Shut up!" Carter said his face turning red.

"Anyway, where's the main office?" I asked.

"We thought it was going to be somewhere around here," Annabeth said feeling the walls.

"How'd you two find out?" Carter asked.

"Thoth told us," Sadie said and told him the whole story.

"That's just weird," he said. "I thought the gods were in the Duat."

The words made no sense to me and I was sure that my eyes glazed over like whenever Annabeth talked to me about architecture.

"Hey, I think I found it!" Annabeth said. She directed us over to a faint outline of a door.

I felt the wall. "Well, it _feels_ like a door."

"Which means it _is _a door," she said.

She got out her knife and I thought she was going to gut me, but she tried to pry open the door with it instead.

"Come on," she muttered and included some cursing in Ancient Greek.

After several minutes of us staring at her (and Annabeth cursing some more) the door opened.

"Finally," Annabeth sighed.

The main office didn't really look like a main office or an office at all. It was small with blank white walls. Documents and books were stacked neatly on white shelves and there was a single table and a chair (also white) in the middle. And on the table was…

"Pandora's _pithos_," I said.

"So we just take it?" Sadie asked.

"No, they wouldn't let the jar go so easily if it was _that _important to them," Annabeth said.

"Then what?" she demanded.

Then the door shut by itself with a loud THUMP!

"Oh, what great prizes that have walked in!" a voice said. "Thank you for sparing me the trouble of planning traps and capturing you."


	9. Chapter 9

C

A

R

T

E

R

Going along with Annabeth wasn't so bad actually. For one, she didn't ask as many questions as Sadie. [Yes Sadie, it's _that_ annoying when you ask questions. Even more annoying with your annoying comments.]

When we split up, I quickly carved a dog out of the wax in my bag. "Wait," I muttered. "This'll find some traps if there are any."

Annabeth gave me a skeptical look but waited patiently for my wax dog.

"Done," I said. I let the dog go as it sniffed ahead of us.

Annabeth snorted. "That's a sorry excuse for a dog."

Well, maybe Annabeth _did_ have some annoying points.

"Stop standing there and help," she hissed, "before the monsters come."

We started opening doors and going in some suspicious rooms. My _shabti_ came sniffing along with me as I went. Annabeth went in a different room and I thought nothing of it when she said "Hey Carter, check this out!" from a different room.

I checked the room where Annabeth just went in but I didn't see her. Was it possible that she went into the other room so quickly? And the room was some ways away from the room she was in. I thought it was a trap, [Sadie, I'm the one narrating, so please shut up.] but I went in anyway.

"Annabeth?" I called.

"Here," her voice said in the corner of the room.

But it wasn't her that was in the corner of the room. It was a one-eyed giant, a Cyclops.

The Cyclops was wearing a big apron over her too-small dress and she smelled horrible. Her eye widened. "I can't believe you fell for that!" she said in her original voice (which was deep and horrifying). "That's the oldest trick in the book!"

If they actually had a book with those tricks, I hoped I could get one. I've fallen for so many tricks lately (yes, I admit, even the ankle-biters' tricks).

The door slammed behind me.

"Time for dinner," the Cyclops grinned. She checked her watch. "No, time for breakfast!"

She charged me with her arms spread out on either side. If that wasn't horrifying enough, her mouth was wide open and I could see all her rotten molars. They really should have a dentist here in the Greek side. I summoned my _khopesh_ from the Duat and slashed at her, but the _khopesh_ went straight through. _"What?"_

The Cyclops chuckled. "I'm only harmed by godly metals foolish one. And who bent your sword?"

My face turned red. "It's _supposed _to be curved," I spat.

I summoned the avatar of Horus and it broke through the low ceiling.

"What are you?" the Cyclops demanded. "A chicken?"

I glared at her. What was all this with being a chicken? "It's a falcon, not a chicken you idiot."

"Chicken, falcon, whatever," she said. She ripped out a table and threw it at me.

I swatted it away with my hand and it hit the wall and broke into shatters.

"That's not going to work," I taunted.

The Cyclops lady roared and charged me once more. She landed on top of me and her weight was enough to knock me and the avatar down.

She pounded on the avatar and it flickered. "You think a giant chicken-falcon will stop me? Ha! I will eat you first!"

My chest was starting to hurt. The avatar was getting weaker and weaker. Eventually it was going to disappear and I was going to get killed.

"Help!" I managed to choke out. [I need to get help sometimes too you know.]

The avatar faded and the Cyclops landed on top of me. She was really heavy, like several hundred rounds piled on me. She should really work on losing weight.

Then there was a nasty squelch and a bronze point stuck out from her apron. "Ow," she said and disintegrated into dust. Unfortunately on top of me.

"Boys," Annabeth said. She had her Yankees cap in her hand. "You're just like Percy."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"The way I mean it right now is an insult," Annabeth said as if that was obvious. Her hair was messed up and she had some scratches from our short time being split up.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered. My dog was still sniffing around the room. "What happened to you?"

"The group of monsters attacked," she said. "Unfortunately, I had to lead them to the other side."

"So how is that unfortunate?"

"Percy and Sadie are there," she said giving me another _duh_ look. "Oh yeah, and they already have all the measurements of the jar."

"What? Then that means we have to—"I started, but Annabeth sighed.

She waved a USB hard drive in my face. "I got that file on here and deleted it on their computer system Falcon Head."

"Falcon Head? Really?" I complained. But I was kind of impressed with how she dealt with the problem so easily. I guess that was my lesson for underestimating her.

"Do you prefer Chicken Head?" she smirked. [I totally disagree with you. It's a _horrible _name. And that's coming from someone who has been called chicken-man before.] I shook my head and she said "Exactly."

We went back to opening doors and the dog went back to sniffing traps. For some reason, it only smelled traps that were in the doors I was opening. Go figure. [You're such a nice sister, one that wants me to be caught in a trap.]

"Hey, Annabeth, look at this," I said waving her over.

She came over and looked in the room. "What?"

"Can you read that on the screen?" I asked.

There were some symbols that were keep coming up on the screen like a chat box. The one typing stuff in was also a monster.

"Nope," she said.

The monster turned around and I saw a female face on a very plump vulture body. What were those called? Harpies? "Intruders!" she screeched.

She kept on screeching and hurting our ears so much, I had to do a spell on her. She clamped her hands over her mouth wondering why her voice wasn't coming out.

Annabeth tapped on the keyboard and she grinned triumphantly. "There!"

The symbols changed, but I still couldn't understand it. "Looks like Greek to me," I muttered.

"That's because it _is_ Greek, Chicken Head," she said. "Apparently this harpy was talking to a Cyclops named Bob."

"What?"

Annabeth ignored me. "It says that Pandora's _pithos_ is being kept in the main office. And according to this…" she took out a paper map.

"Where'd you get that?" I demanded. "And when?"

"Not important," she said. "This map lists all the secret places too. The main office should be somewhere in the main hall in the middle."

"Great! Let's go," I said and we ran off.

Which brought us back to the "main office" with a self-closing door and a creepy voice.

What now?

* * *

**Okay... The ending was kind of bad, but oh well. PX **

**As for who the voice in the office was... I'm still thinking about that. XD I should have an idea of it soon though. Until then, feel free to guess.**

**Also, thank you for those who reviewed! :) And an extra thank you to Alicia Mirza too! You're review made me feel really happy. ;)**

**Please review~ ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

_Percy_

"Time for some fun," the voice said.

"Hurry, the jar!" Annabeth said and I quickly rushed to get it. "And make sure the cake is okay."

"The cake's fine! It's doing better than all of us," I muttered. I looked at the jar. "At least they didn't release Hope yet."

The tiny room flickered dark. This office didn't even have any windows! I started feeling claustrophobic.

"What did the thing mean by some 'fun?'" Sadie asked.

"Something bad," Carter assumed.

"Well, duh. Even I knew that."

"What do you think that voice is?" I asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth said a bit frustrated. "We need some light."

I uncapped Riptide and Annabeth unsheathed her knife. They cast a dim bronze glow around the room.

"Wait, where is everybody?" I asked.

"Over here," they said, but all the voices blurred in my head.

"Where?" I called, I was sure I heard more than three voices.

Something squeezed my arm. "Percy, is this you?"

I managed not to yelp. I let Riptide brighten some of the darkness and saw Annabeth's face. "Yeah."

"Thank the gods I found you," she said.

Her face started to change until it was a gray horrifying face of a monster. The eyes were black with big ears, like elves, and the face was hard, like it had been carved from stone.

It laughed in a squeaky voice. "Oh yes, our master made us. We're modern monsters!"

"Wait, who's your master?" I asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't recognize him, even if I told you," it said. It bared its sharp teeth and bit my left shoulder.

"Agh," I put down the jar and clutched my shoulder.

I quickly slashed at the monster and its head got chopped off with a nasty _squelch!_ Black blood started flowing out until it disintegrated.

I stuffed Pandora's _pithos_ in my backpack. I winced as I moved my shoulder. I picked up the cake in my other hand and called for the others again.

The tiny office seemed to have expanded in the darkness.

"Annabeth?" I called.

"Percy!" I heard Carter's voice say instead. "Is that you or a monster?

"I could ask you the same thing," I said. "Where are you anyway?"

"Uh… behind you."

I whipped around and saw Carter behind me with his curved sword (which I still thought was weird). "Thank the gods," I said. "I thought that I wouldn't be able to find you."

"Yeah," Carter said. "Did you see those monsters?"

I nodded. "Just killed one. Any idea how to get out of here?"

"Nope. None at all."

I thought about tiny room. How high was the ceiling? I reached up and touched it with my sword. Good, not too high. "Hey, you think you can go in your chicken-man form again and break the ceiling?"

"I told you, it's a falcon, an avatar of Horus," he grumbled. "And I used it before too, so I don't know if I still have the strength to do it, but I'll try."

He closed in eyes in concentration. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and I whirled back.

"Sadie?" I asked.

"No, of course not!" she turned into the monster again and I lopped off its head. Suddenly, there was a bright light that entered the room.

"Ow, my head," Carter groaned.

There was a big hole in the ceiling which explained the brightness. And a piece of plaster near him which explained the sudden ow. I looked around. The office _did_ expand. In fact, it was huge. The tiny table and chair were still in the middle.

"Sorry. I couldn't get the avatar going again so I just used a spell," he said rubbing his head.

The weird monsters were still roaming around in the room, half behind me (I quickly turned around) and the other half on the other side. "What's going on there?"

"I don't know," Carter said. "Keep a hand on your backpack, they seem to want something from there."

"What? My homework?" I said. Then I remembered that I put the jar in there. That explained it.

There was some more yelling on the other side of the room. I chopped off more heads as I ran towards it.

I killed and wove through the crowd of monsters and saw Annabeth fighting a giant in the middle.

"Percy!" Annabeth said. "You mind helping?"

The giant swatted her away with his gigantic hand and she hit the wall, groaning. I made my way to her and gave her some ambrosia.

"You okay?" I asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I've been through worse," she muttered. "That giant… He's Olympus."

"Why, yes I am!" the giant grinned. He was clearly the voice that we heard. "Everyone knows about me!"

"Olympus," I repeated. "Like as in the one above the Empire State Building?"

Olympus's face turned purple. "No, as in the one who led the rebel against Zeus!"

"And his foster-father," Annabeth added.

"Silence!" he bellowed. "Yes, but he defeated the giants and slew me. For that, I'll take revenge upon all the gods!"

He eyed my backpack. "We'll let you go in peace if you just give us that jar."

Carter joined in with Sadie. "Sure," Sadie said. She took out a… jelly jar? She threw it to him. "Let's go!"

"Really? A jelly jar?" Annabeth asked giving Sadie a strange look. She pried open the door.

"I found some monsters eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and I took the jar," she said. "After killing them of course."

"She means after tying up," Carter corrected.

"Does this count as a win?" I asked. "I mean, running away from Olympus?"

"I hope," Annabeth said. "When we get to camp, I'll ask some of the Hermes kids to hack into the system just to make sure."

"Come back here!" Olympus yelled.

"Not likely," I muttered.

We went back to the cells.

"Here," I said and we skidded to a stop. I whistled and two shaped in the sky came flying down.

_Hey, boss, _Blackjack said. _You got some of your friends here? I brought Porkpie with me._

"Yeah," I said. "We're kind of in a hurry. There's this giant coming after us."

_Sure boss. Hop on. Hey, do we get donuts later?_

"Sure. Hop on," I said. I jumped on Blackjack and Annabeth came behind me. Carter and Sadie rode on Porkpie.

We lifted off just as Olympus came running into the cells waving the jelly jar. "You will pay for this!"

"Thank the gods we made it out of there," Annabeth said.

"Yeah," Carter agreed.

"So where are you headed anyway?" I asked. "We'll drop by there first."

"Brooklyn," Sadie said.

"Oh, Brooklyn?" Annabeth said a bit stiffly. "Nice place."

Annabeth got weird looks but she shrugged it off.

"Come on Wise Girl," I said. "You should be tired. You were on watch weren't you?"

"Yeah," she said. She leaned against me. "You don't mind, do you?"

I shook my head and she fell asleep.

_Aw, come on boss! If you two are going to cuddle, get me some donuts. I don't carry around couples on my back for free you know! _Blackjack complained.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But don't call me boss!"

_Whatever you say boss._

"I said, don't call me boss!"

* * *

**I only got like one review, but I got some favorites. XD Anyway, that's it for this chapter.**

**And just so you know, it says on Theoi that Olympus was actually a giant. "OLYMPOS (or Olympus) was a giant or Titan wof the island of Krete (Crete). He raised the young god Zeus, but later incited the Gigantes to rebel against him and was destroyed in the battle which ensued."**

**So yeah. Now I've got a question. Do you think this story should just end here or should I write more? Please review and tell me your thoughts~**


	11. AN

**If you haven't noticed, the sequel for this story is up! I don't know if you'll like it, and I don't have the full story in mind yet, but I hope you'll take a look at it. Thanks~**

** -Pegasus**


End file.
